


【锤基】镜像回环（PWP合集）

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 本文一共有4篇8节，系列剧情文，但每一章单独看也可以，每个系列有两个小节，基本上都是PWP。Part 1 Spicy（学生ThorX金主Loki）Part 2 Sweet （雷神ThorX女大学生Loki）Part 3 Sour （人类王子ThorX恶龙小Loki）Part 4Pungent （原著AU）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1 Spicy·01

明暗而斑斓的灯光投在男人灵活的手指上，五彩的色块在他的指尖翻动，金色头发，蓝色眼睛，鼓胀的肌肉快要撑破那朴素的白衬衫与黑马甲——酒保将调好的酒水放上吧台，水液微微摇晃，满满的红色几乎要溢出。已经在这里坐了将近一小时，Loki微微一笑，抓住他准备收回的手。  
  
“别缠着我。”男人走到灯光下，他看起来很年轻，微微皱着眉，不太耐烦。  
  
“不。”Loki勾起嘴角，手指在酒保的手背上跳动，他笑眯眯地问，“Thor，你什么时候下班？”  
  
Thor抿唇看了一眼墙上的钟表：“快了。”他的声音没有多大起伏，不太情愿被Loki所骚扰，却又诚实地回答问题。  
  
  
  
Loki的运气一向很好。  
  
举个例子来说，在约顿海姆工作这么多年，他本来以为混到离职只能当个财务总监，结果内定的CEO接班人涉嫌贩卖公司机密，Loki忽然成为最大赢家，很快就能加薪升职。  
  
而Thor——以一种诡异的方式来到他身边，尽管那天晚上Loki受到了极大惊吓，但后来他就爱上了这家伙。谁会不喜欢年轻的躯体、英俊的容貌？  
  
“说真的，你辞掉这些不入流的工作，来约顿海姆实习，以后赚钱了再报答我不好吗？”Loki不无惋惜，年轻人家境一般，但异常倔强，无论如何都不愿意接受帮助，Loki很少这样有耐心，他空闲得不像一个繁忙的成功人士。  
  
而在Thor眼中，黑衬衫包裹着眼前男人的成熟躯体，他撑着下巴，略长的发丝垂在脸侧，实在令人心痒难耐，但Thor依旧嘲讽而玩味地笑了笑：“以后？”他做好单上剩余的鸡尾酒让服务员送去，空气在这一刻安静了。  
  
Loki不愿知难而退，他眯起眼睛，开了个黄色玩笑：“当然，直到你的鸡巴疲软的那一天。”  
  
他在点火，而Thor很吃这一套，所以两人才能藕断丝连。  
  
  
  
不一会儿，Thor换班结束了工作，Loki喝了酒，把车钥匙交给Thor，他们保持这样黏糊暧昧的气氛直到回家，Loki的别墅宽敞奢华，他不止一次邀请Thor住进来，但Thor不为所动，过夜后次日就会回他的出租屋。  
  
Loki想起Thor第一次来他家时居然想做完就走，他气愤极了，压在Thor身上索要了一次又一次，最后男人的阴茎被他含在屁股里，没办法离开才作罢。  
  
“你什么时候才愿意搬过来？”Loki站在玄关，忍不住问，“我是在追求你，又不是要包养你。”  
  
Thor诧异地看他一眼，Loki很少这么直白地说话，Thor不禁笑了，紧绷的面部肌肉放松下来：“有区别？你怎么这么饥渴？”  
  
Loki上前捏住他的脸颊：“谁叫我以前怎么没见过这么好看的大学生？”  
  
Thor耳朵微红，甩开Loki的手干巴巴地说：“不是要做爱吗？”他直奔主题，不擅长与Loki聊天。  
  
Loki将双手环在胸前，审视着Thor的逃避。Thor还穿着酒保的工作服，见Loki一动不动，Thor解下Loki的领带，蒙住他的眼睛。  
  
视觉被剥夺后，Loki只能闻到Thor身上淡淡的香水味，触碰到他火热的身躯，Loki喉头微动，领带绑得并不严实，漏进一点点光，他感觉Thor绕到身后，一双手猛地摸上他的大腿，Loki头皮发麻，手掌散发热度，慢慢往上挪动，隔着西裤爱抚他的臀肉，光是被Thor这样抚摸，Loki便感觉站不住了。  
  
“唔嗯……Thor……”Loki沙哑地叫了一声，尾音尤其勾人。  
  
“这种事你真是不嫌多。”Thor锋利的字句落在Loki身上，更是令他浑身酥麻。  
  
  
  
他们第一次上床时，Loki本以为今晚会有个双手被捆的金发男人送来被他操——这是他的情趣爱好，双方都是自愿的——结果Thor倒也算是“双手被捆的金发男人”，只不过皮条客弄错了，Thor不是想上Loki床的年轻人，Loki进门没多久就发觉他根本打不赢Thor。  
  
背后的绳子生生被Thor扯开用在了Loki身上，Loki喝了酒，醉醺醺地口出狂言，惹怒了本就脾气不好的Thor，Thor将他压在床上一番操弄，Loki的腿都被操得打颤，他又哭又叫，差点把总统套房掀了。  
  
身上青青紫紫，没一块好的地方，年轻人动手能力极强，又射了太多，Loki细细地呻吟，奶头被吮得肿大，他被操坏了，小腹微鼓，穴肉外翻，自己什么都射不出来，阴茎隐隐发疼。丝毫不温柔又凌厉的性爱却让他获得了无上快感，Loki发觉自己可能离不开Thor了。  
  
年轻人只有第一晚十分冲动，事后极其郑重地道歉并打算赔偿Loki，而Loki踩着他的阴茎恶狠狠地说：“用下半生偿还吧。”他像电视剧里的反派，给Thor定下了严苛的服侍条件。  
  
像炮友，又像情人。Thor原本异常忙碌的打工、上课生活有他加入后不得不辞去几份兼职，Loki才知道他那天是帮人代班，意外中招。  
  
这是宿命的安排——热爱肥皂剧的成功人士Loki Laufeyson更是肯定了自己的眼光。  
  
  
  
“专心。”Thor的嗓音在Loki耳边响起，他咬了咬Loki的耳垂，把他的头发拨到耳后，另一只手还在他的臀上揉弄，把Loki摸得欲火焚身，他的阴茎已经硬了，自己伸手摸了几下，Thor惩罚性地抽了他的手臂一巴掌，Loki只好收回手来站好。  
  
“我硬了。”Loki陈述着他的需求，“我想你给我做口活。”  
  
Thor的口活并不算好，但Loki只要看着那双蓝眼睛雌伏在他胯下，就恨不得射在Thor脸上，他闭上眼睛，Thor的手爱抚他的小腹，从后面环绕着他的腰，抽出衬衫，与他肌肤相贴，粗糙的手心刮着腹部以及背部上的肌理，Loki吸气、呼气，被摸得越发坚硬，他不断喘息、呻吟，乳头也被Thor掌握在手中。  
  
“呼，啊……”Thor猝不及防捏了一下，Loki瘫软地靠在Thor身上，后穴渗出粘液，下体渐渐湿漉，Thor抽回一只手，窸窸窣窣地拿出什么，他将Loki的裤子脱掉，把不断震动的小球贴上Loki的会阴。  
  
Loki开始低叫，他觉得太刺激了，阴囊在颤抖，浑身被这样的快感支配，眼角渗出一点泪水，他咽咽口水说：“哈，嗯，你去买情趣玩具了？”  
  
Thor发觉自己很喜欢欺负Loki，男人非常成熟，欺负起来别有一番滋味，Loki也放纵着他的一举一动，说明对此并不反感，Thor一边搓着他的乳尖，一边把刚买的跳蛋贴上Loki的肛口来回滑动，他的情人骚得渗水，阴茎翘得很高，Thor吻了吻他的后颈：“早上路过成人用品店，感觉很适合你。”  
  
Loki扯掉眼睛上的领带，雾蒙蒙的绿眼回眸对上Thor的眼睛，Loki忍耐着想要射精的快感，迅速抓住Thor话里的重点：“嗯？噢……可我没说过今晚会来找你，看来我的小男友也很想我。”  
  
Thor的耳根红了，Loki的嘴唇贴过来，含着他的唇瓣慢慢吸吮，Loki对Thor偶尔表现出的这种在意与关心异常受用，他理解Thor对他又爱又恼的心情，他们虽然差距很大，但Loki很愿意包容Thor这点小脾气。  
  
“谁小？”Thor被Loki顺势压倒在沙发上，他把跳蛋放到Loki的龟头上，深色的跳蛋不断震颤，马眼一开一合，不断有精液溢出，Loki仰头似乎想要呻吟又叫不出来，他抓着Thor的手臂，最后忍不住低叫一声，精液喷在了Thor胸前。  
  
Loki高潮后便忍不住抱住Thor的胸膛，他蹭了蹭，喘息着发泄心头的痒与麻，Thor有一下没一下地爱抚着他的脊背，Loki还穿着黑衬衫，衣衫不整，掉了两颗扣子，乳头顶着丝滑的布料，Thor又摸了几下，Loki哼了哼，摸摸Thor鼓胀的胯下：“你不想操我？”  
  
“夜晚还长，明天又不上课。”Thor笑笑，和Loki交换位置，他蹲到地上，拉开Loki的腿，目光对上那个紧窄的小洞，肉红色的穴口已经挨过好多次鞭笞，Thor抬起头看着Loki，一字一顿地说，“想要我舔你吗？”  
  
Loki当即硬了。肉眼可见，他的阴茎从疲软到贴着肚皮，叫嚣着他有多想被Thor舔的事实，Loki觉得自己的反应过大，以至于不能对Thor撒谎说他不想，Loki放弃地捂住眼睛，用腿蹭了蹭Thor的脸说：“快舔。”  
  
Thor看着Loki脸红喘息的模样，明白他是真的被一句话挑起了情欲。意外于自己对Loki的影响力，Thor亲了亲Loki的膝盖，敏感的男人软着腰靠在沙发上，主动张开腿，Thor低头，鼻尖触到Loki的阴囊，慢慢向上将龟头含入，Loki抖了抖，Thor玩笑道：“该不会我还没舔，你就又高潮了吧？”  
  
“舔我的洞，啊……”Loki没想到那根舌头是如此美妙，Thor粗糙的胡渣在会阴上打转，随后是后穴四周，他先在外面舔了一圈，酥酥麻麻的快感已经蒸腾而上，随后按了按敏感的穴口，舌尖闯了进去，他的手往上伸，揉着Loki的乳尖，男人在他的爱抚下不断发出呻吟。Loki只觉得自己又要射了，湿滑的小洞被Thor舔开，阴茎吐出的液体打湿了自己的小腹，他不断呼吸，忍不住将腿挂上Thor的肩膀，夹着他的脑袋，内里湿热的穴肉被他的舌尖照顾到，虽然不如手指扩张进得深，但那种湿滑的感觉无法比拟，“啊嗯……不行了，别舔了，先操我。”  
  
Loki抓住Thor的头发，男人抬起头来，嘴唇上沾着他的水液，Loki的身体泛起淡红，他抬起膝盖蹭了蹭Thor的脸，Thor忽然又俯下身，拒绝了Loki的请求，他收缩脸颊，将那个小洞猛地一吸，舌头抽打外翻的嫩肉，又在臀肉上狠狠亲咬几下，Loki被刺激得湿润而硬挺，他抓着Thor的头发，浪叫着用穴眼去蹭Thor的嘴唇。  
  
“荡妇。”Thor红了眼，他解开裤链，勃起的性器竖得老高，Loki跪了起来，握着他的阴茎，熟练地含入口中，腥咸的味道刺激着他的情欲，Loki把内裤含湿了，又将他的阴茎释放出来，肉贴肉地吮吸，把Thor舔得更加坚硬，他不时抬头去观察Thor的反应，男人温柔地摸摸他的脑袋，“好孩子。”  
  
Loki更是受到了鼓舞，舌尖钻到马眼里刮蹭几下，阴茎上的青筋已经鼓了起来，Loki翻过身，翘起屁股，他主动分开臀缝，Thor的阴茎靠过来，滚烫而火热的触感令Loki为之一颤，他还没做好准备，Thor便撑开那个紧窄的洞穴操了进来。  
  
Loki揉着自己的乳头，Thor的大掌握着他的腰臀，好不容易插到底了，Loki已经喘得一塌糊涂，他紧紧咬着Thor，内里湿润而温暖，Thor摩挲着他的后背，开始大开大合地操他，咕啾咕啾的水声和肉体的碰撞令人面红耳赤，Loki趴在自己的手臂上，发出高亢的浪叫声。  
  
“有那么爽吗？”事实上Thor也被Loki夹得头皮发麻，他抓着那丰盈的臀肉，把Loki操得屁股发红，不断有汁水飞溅黏在他金色的耻毛上。  
  
Loki爽得蝴蝶骨凸起，他把腿并拢，阴茎被顶得一甩一甩，不得不求饶道：“好深，你慢点……慢点哈——”五脏六腑都被Thor顶到了，Thor每次进入都能操到他的敏感点，粗壮的龟头在穴内碾过，Loki像被电到一样，一下就不行了，他哭了起来，Thor像要操死他一样，精壮的腰不断耸动，把他操到了沙发里，Loki跪得腿酸，不知道什么时候又高潮了，沙发被他彻底弄脏。  
  
“啧，你射了好多。”Thor操够了这个屁股，他想看看Loki失神的表情，便抽出阴茎，被干成他阴茎形状的肉洞来不及合拢，Thor坐到一旁，示意Loki过来，男人满面潮红，但不得不挣扎起身，跨坐到Thor身上。  
  
性事上一向是Thor主导，Loki虽然生活里强势，但做爱的时候很愿意被Thor支配。比如现在，他抱着Thor的脑袋，将自己的胸乳送到Thor性感的唇边，男人纡尊降贵地咬了他一口，Loki起身将阴茎塞回自己还在流水的小洞中，开始操着自己。  
  
男上位的姿势让Loki越发感觉Thor要顶穿他了，他无助地动了几下，掐着Thor的乳头，抓着黑色马甲，撩起衣服摩挲着他的腹肌，享受着年轻的肉体，但每次被操到敏感点他都觉得自己头皮发麻，下一秒便要晕过去。好一会儿，他慢下来，趴在Thor胸前休息，Thor抱着他的腰，勒令道：“把舌头伸出来。”  
  
Loki缩了缩后穴，老实地按照Thor说的行动，Thor擒住他的舌苔，将柔软的舌面来回吮弄，啧啧作响，最后在他的舌根上咬了一下，Loki吃痛，狠狠地拧上他的乳头，Thor哼了一声，Loki重新摆动起柔软的腰肢。  
  
“哈……啊……还满意吗？”Loki挑衅地看着Thor，男人惬意地坐在沙发上，握着Loki的阴茎根部，搓揉那两个已经积蓄不多的囊袋，Thor点点头，Loki不由得心情大好，动得更加卖力，“那要……给我多少钱呢？”  
  
“啊——”Thor猛地向上挺腰，Loki被操得往前一扑，在Thor强壮的身躯对比下显得纤细的身体一抖，他狠狠一夹，Thor竟一时不察被他夹得射了出来，Loki又一次到了高潮，酸软而懒洋洋的感觉席卷而来，Loki靠在Thor肩上喘息。  
  
“你也射了好多。”Loki舔着Thor胸口的皮肤道，他的屁股里都是男人的精液，喷得他全身酥麻。  
  
Thor摸了摸Loki的小腹笑道：“搬来跟你住怎么样？”  
  
Loki不可思议地看着他，做爱前不是还不肯吗？怎么想通了？他疑惑的表情取悦了Thor，Thor搂着他的脖颈，摩挲着这段脆弱而纤细的地方：“开个玩笑。”  
  
Loki恶狠狠地给了他一巴掌，打在Thor坚硬的手臂上，他动了动，将Thor的阴茎撤出来，夹紧穴肉避免汁水漏出去，他站起来，浑身都是红印和吻痕，乳头硬硬地肿起，阴茎可怜地雌伏在腿间。  
  
“下周我必须天天见到你，来给我做饭。”Loki严厉地说，但他这副被疼爱过的样子不太有说服力，Thor没等他离开太远，忽然从后面跟了上来，又猛地插了进去，“啊——”Loki尖叫起来，腰身发软，被拉起一条腿，精液淅淅沥沥地往外渗，他爽得差点尿了。  
  
“不行了……不行……啊啊啊……”Loki混乱地呻吟尖叫着，被Thor插得无力，他缓缓跪了下来，Thor随着他的动作，硬是把腿挤到了他的大腿内侧，把他撑得更开，Loki打了个哭嗝，脸趴在冰凉的瓷砖上，他射不出太多了，胡乱地滴出一些液体，淫荡地吃着Thor的茎柱，男人的喘息声回荡在他耳边。  
  
Thor抹了一把额上的汗水，湿软的穴肉绞得脊椎发麻，这次他没有坚持太久，便再次高潮了，抽出阴茎的时候，根部有一圈白沫，Loki已经被操到失神，几乎脱力地躺在地上，Thor缓了缓起身，欣赏着暗色地砖上的白皙躯体，他微微发力，踩在Loki的臀肉上，压出不少精液，Loki红着眼睛瞪着他，这景色美妙得让Thor心火又烧了起来。  
  
“我不做了。”Loki都叫哑了，他恼恨地说，“再做就失禁了。”  
  
Thor笑了笑，把Loki抱起来往浴室去。  
  
  
  
洗了澡躺在床上，Loki才恢复一点力气，他想了想今晚快乐的性生活，趴到Thor胸前追问：“你刚才说要搬过来，是不是真的？”  
  
“嗯。”Thor摸摸Loki蜷曲的头发，“下周一，等我考完试就搬过来。”  
  
Loki兴奋极了，他笑吟吟地看着Thor，让Thor有些不寒而栗，Thor忍不住问；“你想做什么？”  
  
Loki又眨了眨眼，Thor赶忙松开他，Loki呶呶嘴道：“我给你买了一件衣服。”他勉强坐起身，去衣柜里找出那件特别的衣服，之前他打算等Thor愿意过来与他同住再拿出这件衣服奖励自己，没想到幸福来得这么突然。Loki立刻向Thor展示了那件衣服——如果它能够称为衣服，整体是件普通的马甲背心，但布料只到乳头上方，下面是一条弹力带，可以完美地勾勒出Thor的胸肌，Loki看到网上正流行就下单买了一套，他一想到弹力带勒着Thor的胸肌，乳头挺立在丰满的肌肉上，他就觉得自己又要硬了。  
  
“……要不然你现在就穿给我看看？”Loki厚颜无耻地要求。  
  
Thor：“……”


	2. Spicy·02

为了这件Loki自作主张买的衣服，Thor本来说好周一就能搬过来，他硬是拖到了周四都没动静，Loki又气又急，觉得Thor真是小气极了。Loki思来想去，自己不能被一个大学生牵着鼻子走，既然Thor不打算主动搬家，他就去帮忙收拾行李。

Thor得知Loki的意图后很是无奈，但Loki的车已经停在楼下了——还挑的是他不上课、他舍友Fandral上课的时间——他不得不赶紧下楼把这位天天上新闻的企业家接上来。衣冠楚楚的Loki与狭小的出租屋格格不入，Thor不自觉地叹了口气，他失笑道：“你最近难道不忙吗？”

“忙什么？你不搬家我哪敢忙？”Loki翻了个白眼，不过他不喜欢忙碌，总是努力忙里偷闲，今天他也跟秘书说好了晚上不和合伙人吃饭，提早下班来到Thor家，Loki环着Thor的脖子，他房间里燃着淡淡的香薰蜡烛，是木香，Loki似乎闻到了琥珀或者雪松的气息，这不像Thor会做的事，Loki笑着问，“你这么有情调吗？”

“……是我舍友的。”Thor挠挠头，“房子很小吧，不然我还是别搬过去了？”他看到Loki衣服上精致的暗纹刺绣，不免又为他们的悬殊差距感到忧愁，尽管Thor很少忧愁，他总是乐天、积极向上，即使面对Loki也不自卑，他希望再努力几年，自己能成为更好的人，这样更配得上Loki。

Loki的想法则简单得多，不管男友贫穷还是富裕，反正都不如他有钱，所以他完全不能理解Thor话语前后的逻辑。Loki抚摸Thor的肩膀，他刚要发怒，转而挑挑眉道：“不搬家，你还穿得这么骚？”Thor显然把那件情趣背心穿在里面了！Loki兴奋地眨眨眼，表明他想看看。

“先收拾。”Thor严肃地别开Loki的手，“你不来帮我收拾行李？”

Loki扁扁嘴，心痒难耐地看了Thor的胸口一眼，恋恋不舍地收回目光，他认命地跟着Thor进屋。出租屋里的家具都归房东所有，所以Thor只需要搬走自己的衣服和学习用品，生活用品Loki都准备好了，Thor也没有多少值钱的东西，他们便埋头清理起Thor的衣服。

Loki每看一件就扁扁嘴，然后幽幽地看Thor一眼：“你身材真好，这些衣服都好丑。”

Thor：“……”他只是买正常的白T恤，为什么这也能被Loki评价为丑？

Loki的眉头越皱越紧，他把一件件灰色、黑色、白色、红色的T恤扔进纸箱中，再把深色牛仔裤、西裤、沙滩热裤、睡裤、浅色牛仔裤拿出来，Loki苦着脸说：“我一定要给你买衣服。”

“没必要。”Thor笑了，他知道Loki在想什么，伸手摸摸Loki的脸，“难道你把我当成模拟人生里的角色？想给我换装？”

Loki眨眨眼问：“那是什么？”他感觉自己和Thor似乎有代沟，这可不好。

“一款游戏。”Thor邪恶地勾了勾嘴角，“特殊版本还可以做成人限定的事，你应该会有兴趣。”

Loki：“……”

他们忙活了一小时，把Thor的衣服收得差不多了，Loki出了一身汗，即使房间里开了空调，他还是脱掉了西服外套，卷起袖子坐到一旁喝水。Thor也热得不行，他体温高，本来就更容易出汗，直接去浴室冲了个澡。Loki坐在床上，忽然，他的目光无法挪动，上身半裸、穿着那件情趣背心的Thor走过来，Loki手里的矿泉水差点掉到地上，Thor赶忙接住放到一边。

他就知道这件衣服适合Thor！Loki望着Thor的胸肌，如果男人太瘦，这衣服根本撑不起来，如果太壮，又会失去美感，像Thor这样就刚好。弹力带紧紧勒着他的胸下，两颗硬邦邦的乳头挺立在蜜色的肌肉上，一颗汗珠滑落，没入黑色的布料中。Loki抬手抓着那颗红色的肉粒捻弄，Thor忍不住攥紧拳头，灼热的目光望向他，Loki低头，在他有点咸的胸膛上舔了一口。

“你在勾引我。”Loki趴在Thor肩头，手摸到Thor下身，他隔着裤子揉Thor的阴茎，Thor没有抵抗，他的大掌在Loki腰上摩挲，Loki被他摸得欲望攀升，他定定地看着Thor，手掌握住Thor的胸肌，挤弄着那块肌肉，Thor今天倒也听话，任他玩得自己不断喘息才猛地握住Loki的手。

“你要怎么奖励我呢？”Thor拍拍Loki的脸蛋，摩挲着他艳红的嘴唇。

Loki喉头微动，Thor一向很喜欢他的嘴巴，Loki笑了笑，慢慢跪了下去，俯身在Thor身前，隔着裤子摩挲他硬邦邦的下体，Thor揉着Loki的头发，鼓励地解开裤链，露出粗壮的下身，Loki的呼吸越发灼热，等Thor拉下内裤，他便迫不及待地将热烫的性器含入口中，故意抬起湿润的翠眸，定定地看着Thor，向他展示自己有多努力地吮吸这根粗硬的阴茎。Thor深吸了一口气，Loki含得更深了，紧窄的口腔差点箍出大量的精液，阴茎戳得Loki的嘴时而鼓起，他努力收缩脸颊，舔弄着敏感的马眼口，刮掉上头的粘液。

“操。”Thor仰起头，爽得头皮发麻，Loki似乎不觉得他的精液味道奇怪，使劲搜刮上头的浊液，细嫩的舌尖刮过Thor的青筋，Thor忍不住撞入他的口腔中，Loki呜咽一声。

两人干得如火如荼，Thor却敏锐地听见家门被打开，腰眼一麻，他随即听到Fandral的声音。糟了，Thor拍拍Loki的脸，Loki还沉迷在帮他口交的快感中，迷蒙的眼神又欲又性感，Thor只好抽出阴茎，带出银丝，猛地把Loki抱到床上，用被子一盖。

“Thor，喝可乐吗？！”Fandral随意推开Thor的房门，他们是老朋友，没有太多隐私概念，却看到Thor半躺半坐在床上，不知是要起床还是准备去睡觉，因为Fandral突然闯入，Thor僵在原地，保持着掀开被子的动作，Fandral摸摸鼻子，“我打扰你了？你还没起来？”他坏笑了下，把可乐放在桌上，隐约听到窸窣的声响，但他没有在意。

“你不是有课吗？”Thor忍到了极点，他裸露在外的身体只能看出是穿了背心，确实像还没起床。他粗声粗气，好在Fandral并不细心，Loki居然毫不紧张，还在被子下吃他的阴茎，马眼收缩，他感觉自己快射了。

“逃课了，不想上课。”Fandral满不在乎，他疑惑地问，“这么热的天，你用冬被？”

“夏被刚洗了！”Thor赶紧送客，“你快回去学习吧，我待会准备收拾行李……了。”

他高潮了，精液喷到了Loki那张温热的小嘴里，他似乎还听见Loki发出闷哼，靠在他的大腿内侧，来回舔他的会阴，咕噜一下把精液全部吃干净。Thor的汗水全部涌了出来。

“噢，好的，那待会见。”Fandral摸摸鼻子，体贴地离开，关上门的时候不忘叮嘱，“之后记得请我去你的新家做客！”

Thor如释重负地掀开被子，只见Loki正慵懒地笑着，他舔着嘴边的精液，虽然头发都被闷湿了，但显然他很享受这样隐蔽的快乐，Thor懊丧地说：“诸神在上，这也太疯狂了。”他被约顿海姆集团下任CEO口到高潮的事实差点被舍友发现了。

“你好激动。”Loki捏了捏他的龟头，Thor不愧是年轻人，很快又有了抬头的架势，他恶狠狠地把Loki压在床上，脱掉他的裤子，抬起修长的腿架到自己的肩上，他用手指操开Loki的后穴，成熟的男人散发出诱人的荷尔蒙，Thor时不时舔他腿弯的皮肤，Loki沙哑地呻吟，抓住他的手臂，圆圆的指甲挠出几道痕迹，被他的唇舌和手指伺候得不断打颤，“操你的……操……好棒……啊——”

他叫得骚浪极了，Thor眯起眼睛，看着失神的Loki，牵起他的手，一起塞入湿软的后穴中，Loki瞪大眼睛，咬着嘴唇道：“怎么……啊，不要——”他不喜欢操自己的感觉，尽管Thor忙的时候，他试过自慰，但完全不如Thor那粗硬的性器操得深入，他别扭地想抽出来，Thor的手指却在穴内碰到了他，Loki哼了声，“太细了。”

他还挑三拣四，Thor哭笑不得，又加了一根手指，Loki太贪吃了，他很快就适应了这个粗度，Thor把他的手指抽出来，湿漉漉的手指被按到胸膛上，Thor恶趣味地在Loki的胸前画着圈，Loki碰到了自己的乳头，他揉捏着敏感的乳粒，湿润的手指触碰到乳尖，Loki忍不住吐出绵长的呼吸。

这时候，屋外传来了震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，Thor和Loki本来还在深情对视，Thor当即失笑，Loki也翻了个白眼，Fandral对音乐的热爱实在不合时宜，Loki搂住Thor的脖颈，轻轻咬着Thor的下巴模糊地说：“也好，这样不管我叫得有多大声，他都听不见了？”

Thor勃起的阴茎贴在Loki的臀间，他稍微并拢腿，夹着热烫的硬物，性器滑过穴口，Thor调整了位置插了进来，Loki微微失神，腿绞紧了Thor的腰，男人开始动了，打桩机一般持续操到深处。

粗硬的肉柱被嫩肉夹着，Loki沙哑地浪叫，臀肉被撞得发红，内里被撑到一定程度，边缘毫无皱褶，Thor抓着他的脚踝，Loki的腿几乎垂直于上半身，并拢着挨操，阴茎上的青筋毫无章法却又准确地操到他的敏感点，那个凸起的地方泛起酥麻的痒意，快感直击他的大脑，Loki叫道：“啊啊啊——喔，不要操那么深——Thor——”

他爽得口水都溢了出来，这样实在太刺激了，Thor能感觉到又紧又热又爽，因此他的阴茎变得更加粗硬了。而Loki揉着自己的乳粒，收缩了下小腹，Thor不自觉红了眼睛，拍了拍他的大腿。

“放松点，骚货。”Thor亲了亲Loki的脚心，Loki又为此感到浑身湿润，他出了一层细汗，忍不住伸手想摸摸Thor，Thor意识到他的意图，便松开他的腿，抱住Loki的手臂，把他拉到自己的怀里，Loki用脚踝蹭了蹭他的臀肉，暧昧地在他的耳廓上咬了一口，Thor揉着他的腰，慢慢向上顶他。

“好……好舒服……操你的……我爱你……”Loki湿着眼睛看着Thor，他很少这样说，随着摇滚乐渐渐高涨，歌词里的爱情令他的情意也越发炽热，他和Thor交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，舌尖不舍地舔弄着对方的唇瓣，Thor又疯狂地操了他一会儿，Loki半跪着，膝盖微微发酸，他口齿不清地说，“啊……吸我的……乳头……”

Thor满足了他的愿望，细嫩的乳头被吮得又红又肿，他吻着Loki胸口的皮肤，拍拍他的臀肉说：“我也喜欢你。”Loki的眼睛亮了亮，Thor帮他爱抚阴茎，Loki又发出好听的呻吟声。

他们干了好一会儿，换了好几个姿势，外面的摇滚乐不知道何时也切换成柔情的乡村曲风，Loki跪在Thor的床上，抬起屁股被干得浑身湿漉，小小的洞口被撑得太开了，只剩下重复不断的水渍声，Loki咬着自己的手背，不敢喊得过分，转过头湿漉漉地盯着Thor看，他射了好多，弄脏了这床被子，可Thor还没有要射的意思。

“手。”Thor这时候像个无情的君主，他拍拍男人丰盈的臀肉，勒令他做自己应该做的事。

Loki则是优秀的士兵，他服从地扒开自己的臀肉，更加方便Thor的操干，然而这样的动作也满足了他的欲望，阴茎溢出汁水，Loki哭得嗓子微哑，敏感点被干得酸软，几乎不能继续高潮，Thor闷哼一声，将他翻了过来。

“你被操坏了。”Thor摩挲着Loki鲜艳的嘴唇，拉起他的手亲吻Loki手臂上的齿痕，Loki向下动了下，握着Thor粗长的深红性器揉搓。

最后Thor闭上眼睛，将精液射在了Loki的胸腹上。

……

当他们住在一起，这样的日子变得越来越多，Loki感觉自己的体力逐渐跟不上Thor了，年轻的男大学生就是精力无限，又一次做得快晕倒后，Thor把Loki抱入热水中，Loki喘息着靠在他身上，懒洋洋地说：“让你搬过来也不知道是不是错误。”

“嗯？”Thor帮Loki清理着后穴，好笑地问，“你确定吗？是谁每天等在我家楼下、我打工的店门口、我的教室门前要跟我约会？现在追到手了就不想要了？”

Loki抿唇道：“这倒没有。”他在水中翻了个身，庆幸自己买的是超大的浴缸才能容纳他和Thor两个人，又觉得浴缸太大了，自己与Thor无法更亲密，Loki亲着Thor满是红痕的胸口，慢慢往下，直到没入水中。

“我从不后悔。”Loki在水里咬上Thor的腹肌，水中涌起一个个咕噜的泡泡，他的意识渐渐剥离。


	3. Part 2 Sweet 01

Loki睡意惺忪，打了个哈欠，她的指尖缠绕着头发，Rogers先生在黑板上写写画画，而她的心思已经飘到远方，她解锁手机，看到屏幕上英俊的雷神——他们国家合法注册的超级英雄，她的现任男友——Loki不自觉翘起嘴角。

“你在犯花痴？想跟他做爱的女性能从班门口排到市中心。”Sigyn神神秘秘地凑过来，与Loki四目相接，不禁好奇道，“不对——原来你喜欢这款？”

Loki冲她翻了个白眼，什么叫她在犯花痴？她虽然只是个平凡的女大学生，但她的生活并不平凡。

两个月前，她遇到了持刀抢劫的歹徒，却幸运地被路过的雷神救下，他们很快坠入爱河，Loki曾经对所有电视新闻里的Thor不屑一顾，她始终觉得Thor活在人类的虚构中，却没想到他是真实的。

即使Thor拥有英俊的脸蛋、性感的肌肉，他也不属于这个星球，离Loki的生活太遥远。

然而他会降落在Loki家的阳台上，敲响Loki的房门，无视地球人的规矩，给她带来阿斯加德的礼物，Loki记得他有力的臂弯、他身上的荷尔蒙，一如被救那日，Thor搂着她的腰腹，差不多有她脑袋两倍大的肱二头肌紧紧地锁着她——没有人能拒绝Thor热切的追求，Loki也不例外。

她勉为其难地答应了Thor。

这周末他们打算去乐园玩——没人知道他们在恋爱，Loki也对现状很满意。

Loki觉得Thor很有趣，比她遇到的任何一个男性都更有趣，她喜欢靠在Thor结实的臂膀上，聆听他讲述阿斯加德的故事，那是个传奇之地，也许有一天她也会前往。

周末很快到来。

Loki为如何去乐园跟Thor争吵了五分钟，她想要坐公交，可Thor非要飞过去。Loki骂道：“你想让全世界知道雷神大驾光临人类乐园？”

“难道公交上的乘客认不出我？”Thor反问。

Loki无语至极，又指着Thor骂了几种他听不懂的语言，Thor挠头，无辜地看着她，Loki只能答应他飞到游乐园附近五公里，然后他们再去乘公共交通。

平心而论，Thor今天穿得很低调，她很少见Thor穿战甲以外的衣服，但黑色卫衣、黑色牛仔裤都不能掩盖他的光芒万丈，Loki穿着墨绿色的连衣裙，Thor戴着兜帽，轻声问她：“和雷神一起进乐园的感觉如何？”

“不真实。”Loki评价道，她勾住Thor的手，两人买好票进入。

乐园隶属Stark集团，Thor看了一眼就知道这些项目的有趣点在哪，有的是追求刺激，有的是追求浪漫，Loki似乎对旋转木马、海盗船等都情有独钟，Thor不解地问：“这和我抱着你飞有区别吗？”

Loki继续无语地瞪他。

雷神不能理解地球人的娱乐。不过也对，如果Loki是Thor，她也会觉得一切地球人寻求刺激的娱乐都很虚假，毕竟Thor每天都在上天入地，这些经历对他来说实在是太朴素了，Loki被Thor一句句话打击，忽然不明白自己为什么要带Thor来乐园。

他们坐在摩天轮中，Thor好奇地敲打着这个小盒子的窗户，Loki扯住他的手说：“别乱碰，万一掉下去呢？”

“那我就抱着你绕摩天轮——是这么发音吗——飞一圈。”Thor得意地说，“这不也满足了你的目的？”

Loki无奈地笑了，他还是不明白这些游乐设施的意义。

Thor凑到Loki身边，搂住女友纤细的腰肢，他轻声问：“封闭、高处，我在纽约之战经历过，当时我被关在一个密封舱里，从万尺高空坠落。”

Loki愣了愣，十分哭笑不得，他的状态依旧游离在外，Loki想了想，抓住他的后颈，把Thor拉得离自己更近了，Loki的手掌按上Thor的心脏，四目相接，她感觉Thor的心跳变快了，便倾身吻了上去。

摩天轮正好升至顶点，Loki搂着Thor的脖颈，吮着他的唇瓣，整个人窝在他怀里，Thor回应了她的亲吻，两人难舍难分，Loki觉得舌头都被吸麻了，好一会儿松开Thor，她懒洋洋地说：“这就是乐园的意义，懂了吗？傻子。”

Thor意犹未尽地回味着那个吻，脸上露出笑容，他勾唇笑道：“我好像理解了。”

Loki似笑非笑地挑了挑眉，她不知道Thor是否真的理解，但他们又亲了几下，走出摩天轮后，Thor还握着她的手，在其他人眼中他们就是一对甜蜜的情侣。好在今天温度适中，全程戴着兜帽虽然有一点热，但Thor没有抱怨，Loki知道他是一个耐力极强的人，她伸手摸了摸Thor的额头：“我们去僻静的地方坐一会儿，你摘下帽子来透透气。”

“这对阿萨神族来说不算什么，我曾经去过穆斯贝尔海姆，那儿就像一座火山。”Thor笑得十分爽朗，连Loki都被他的情绪感染。

Loki忍不住吐槽：“你们那边的地名怎么不是嘉德（gard）就是海姆（heimr），完全没有新意。”

显然，Thor无法回答这个问题，他的阿萨历史学得很差，只好挠挠头移开目光，他搭着Loki的肩膀，看到乐园里无数情侣并肩走着，Thor问：“所以可以在这里做爱吗？”

Loki：“……”

她毕竟是女性，在这方面远不如野蛮的阿斯加德人厚脸皮，眼见Thor的手都要伸到她衣服里了，Loki赶忙往旁边退一步，嫌弃地说：“你想太多了，在乐园裸露你可能会被工作人员逮捕。”

Thor大笑起来，拍拍Loki的肩膀，他当然知道，只是觉得逗Loki很有趣而已。

“你居然耍我！”Loki冲上前捏住Thor的腰间肌肉，她感受过Thor的魅力，无论是床上还是床下，Thor都能让她感觉到自己情绪的波动。

当Thor俯视着她，那双蓝眼睛望向Loki，她搂着Thor的脖子，感觉世界上最粗长的阴茎正在她体内进出，榨出她体内所有汁水，她只需要躺着，就能感觉到无上的快乐。

Loki想起那些令人心悸的画面，不由得喘息了下，Thor敏锐地捕捉到她的气息，回过头来，若有所思地笑道：“噢……我知道你在想什么。”

“你不知道。”Loki否认道，红着脸走到Thor身边，命令他带自己去玩最后的游湖项目。

Thor笑得停不下来，但还是按照Loki说的去做，他们的小船飘荡在空旷的湖中央，天色渐晚，Thor轻声说：“我当然知道你在想什么。”

“有时候我觉得我们不像刚认识。”Loki话音刚落，船体晃动了下，Loki下意识去握Thor的手，Thor也猛地抓住她，“也许我是你的兄弟姐妹，唔，我们可能是一起长大的。”

“是吗？”Thor的鼻尖蹭到她的，“兄弟的话，我也不是不能接受——我家里有不少兄弟，他们都很，嗯……用中庭的话来说，很有个性。”

Loki笑了，这一刻，她想象自己是一位男性、Thor的弟弟，与他一同长大，血脉相连，Loki的黑发落在Thor的肩头，她声音沙哑：“所以，你还会干你弟弟吗？”

“唔，这应该也是合法的。”Thor摸着她的脸，天色已经暗了，他说，“你想玩点更刺激的吗？”

Loki还没来得及回答，Thor便突然把她抱起来飞向天空，Loki抑制不住尖叫了一声，下意识搂住Thor的脖颈，她忽然就到达了云端，大气层的凉风吹开Thor的帽子，男人手中握着妙尔尼尔，一手抱着她、固定她的位置，Loki埋怨道：“你不能总是用吊桥效应逼我更喜欢你。”

“嗯？”Thor眨眨眼，很无辜地望着Loki，假装自己不懂什么是吊桥效应。

夜色正浓，无人去管那一艘突然空了的小船，穿行在云雾之间，Loki望着下空的星光，那是城市的夜景，托Thor的福，Loki在被风刮得发型全乱的同时还能看到这种景色——她始终不是神明，有些畏高，然而以Thor的速度，他们只花了几分钟就从郊外回到了城区Loki家中。

Loki跌坐在床上，Thor欺身过来，他笑眯眯地说：“即使你是我弟弟，我也会爱上你，Loki，我爱的人就是你，不论你叫什么名字，是男是女，是人是神，我都一样爱你。”

这一刻，Loki终于体会到一丝虚幻，她摸着Thor的脸，迫不及待地想要去拥有他的一切，她的嘴唇急切地贴上Thor的，在两人的唇齿相依中感受到甜味。

Thor的手伸进了她的衣服里，隔着胸罩捏她的乳房，Loki嗫嚅着说：“我觉得你像是假的，我幻想出来的——”

“怎么可能？你在质疑我的真实性？”Thor闷闷地笑了，两根手指夹住Loki的乳尖搓揉，Loki发出低沉的呻吟声。

她感到一丝害羞，试图去关房间里的灯，可脑中出现这个念头时，房间便已经暗了下来，她没来得及多想，以为是Thor做的，那双手上带着轻微的电流，Loki被他碰触之后打了个颤，舒服地吐出一阵喘息。

“即使你是假的，我也愿意活在虚假之中。”Loki叹息着，Thor脱掉她身上的衣服，露出雪白的皮肤，他低下头吻了吻Loki的脖颈，舔舐她的乳头，Loki被刺激得湿了，双腿并拢，不断磨蹭着那颗敏感的阴蒂。

Thor摸了摸她的脸颊，郑重地说：“不，此刻我就在你身边。”


	4. Part 2 Sweet 02

男女之间的性爱有时约等于野兽交媾，好在Thor懂得控制力度，知道Loki只是个普通人类，没把她往死里操。

房间里只留下一盏灯，Loki脱掉连衣裙，解开胸罩，丰满的乳肉在胸前晃着，她双腿大张，放荡地骑在Thor脸上，拿自己的阴蒂去撞Thor高挺的鼻梁，灯光映照出墙壁上曼妙的身影，时而仰起头崩溃地呻吟，时而垂下头揉着自己的乳尖。

“啊……好舒服……好爽……Thor，再快点啊，里面好骚——”Loki加快了来回磨蹭的速度，Thor的舌头弹打Loki的阴蒂和阴唇，他甚至把手指插了进来，Loki深呼吸，忍不住夹紧他的脑袋，湿漉漉的淫水陆续滴到Thor英俊的脸颊上。

“唔，你像泄洪了……”Thor插着Loki的阴道，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，Loki完全没了平日里的镇定与冷静，只是抓着他的头发，像个荡妇一样来回摆动腰肢，恳求他给予更多，Thor的舌头触碰到湿软的嫩肉，他收缩口腔狠狠一吸，Loki的屁股抖了抖，喷出一波水液，自己无神地往后仰，Thor及时伸手托住她的身躯，Loki懒洋洋而无神地靠在他有力的手臂上。

她的下体泛起瑰丽的红色，藏于大阴唇中的阴蒂现在肿得很大了，像一颗硬豆子，Thor随便用手去揉，Loki都会打着颤，流出更丰沛的汁水，Thor也不折磨她，Loki缓过来后，自得其乐地去摸他胯下滚烫的性器，她像个小馋猫，很喜欢Thor的温度和热度，每次插入前都会用舌头先舔湿，Thor阴茎的荷尔蒙气息很重，Loki光是闻，下身又涌出一波汁水。

Loki调转身体去吮雷神的性器，Thor看她撅起屁股，阴道口通红，还淌着粘液，他觉得可爱极了，忍不住用手和嘴去玩弄她，拧她的阴蒂，吮吸她的汁水，啧啧作响，下身的硬物被Loki含在口中，Thor揉着她的屁股，白皙的皮肤上很快留下了一道道指痕，Loki舔了一会儿挪动身体握住Thor的阴茎根部，她慢慢往下坐，把Thor的性器吞了进去。

“啊……啊嗯……好粗——”Loki没办法一坐到底，每次被破开身体，她都像是又经历了一次初夜，神的性器确实和人类不同，Thor更粗、更硬、更持久，他他妈的还没有不应期——Loki在心里爆粗，但现在她无法分神，只能慢慢地吸咬身下的柱体，深呼吸，放松，然后坐到最深。

Loki的腰都软了，Thor伸手支撑她，Loki的背上沁出薄汗，她差不多要吃完了，贪婪的嫩肉一缩一缩，Thor起了坏心，猛地坐起身来，狠狠向上一撞。

Loki瞪大眼睛，花心被撞得发麻，她只能向后跌坐到Thor怀中，Thor箍着她的腰，一手去揉她的胸，又狠狠撞了几下，Loki半边身体彻底酥了，她抽搐几下，嘴里溢出几声呻吟，靠在Thor火热的胸膛上，试图并拢腿，Thor强硬地压制她，就着湿软的穴肉狠狠地捣了起来。

“啊——啊——太深了，Thor，好爽——再用力点——”Loki神智涣散，回过头催促Thor，却又被他含住唇舌吸吮，Loki的黑发散在背上，亲吻时偶尔扯到她的长发，Thor会发出闷笑。

粗壮的性器不断往上，妖娆的女体伸手去够Thor根部的囊袋，Loki含糊地说：“好粗——”她都圈不住，怒涨的性器上有不少青筋，Loki触碰到那种特殊的触感，小腹微微收缩，夹得紧了，她的下体就感觉很涨，想要挤出异物，稍微放松，汁水又开始往外溢，腿心黏糊糊的，Loki低头，看到肉柱撑开窄小的阴道口，不禁咽咽口水，她每次都为自己能吞下这样粗大的物体感到不可思议。

“你这样贪吃，哪里会觉得粗？嗯？咬得好紧，让我看看有没有受伤……”Thor拨了拨她的阴唇和阴道口，他只要动作，耻毛就会蹭到Loki的阴蒂，那颗肿胀的豆子会带来细密的快感，Loki喊着他的名字，叫声下流又甜腻，Thor把她压在床上，狠狠干了几轮。

他像打桩机一样，把花穴干得嫩肉外翻，Loki泣不成声，Thor掌控着她纤细的腰肢和手臂，以湿润的花穴为重心，一次又一次干进去，Loki气喘吁吁，呼唤他的名字，Thor恶趣味地说：“叫我哥哥……快点，不然就叫我丈夫——”

Loki叫不出口，羞耻得浑身泛起粉红，她被Thor翻过来，滚烫的阴茎在体内转了一圈，Loki愣了愣，失神之中，嘴角溢出唾液，Thor温柔地吻去，又慢慢地研磨她的敏感点。

他的阴茎微微上翘，随便动一动就能操得Loki浑身颤抖，Thor低头吻她的胸乳，把深红色的乳粒含入口中，粗糙的舌苔刮过Loki的乳尖，白皙的肌肤上又蔓起绯红，Loki的腿架到了Thor肩上，瑰红的下体被Thor撞出白沫，而她又即将抵达快乐的顶峰，Loki无神地说：“哥哥……哥哥，快一点。”

“遵命，我的公主。”Thor的称呼让Loki越发羞耻，Thor把她操得神魂颠倒，Loki的呻吟声越来越尖，哥哥的称呼似乎打开了某个开关，Thor加大力气，角度也越发刁钻，穴内发出咕啾咕啾的声响，Loki潮吹得很快，她尖叫着，细细的水柱从她的下体喷出来，淋在Thor小腹上，她浑身汗涔涔的，Thor揉她丰盈的乳，把阴茎从她体内拔出。

“唔……”Loki双目迷离，问Thor，“怎么不操了？哥哥？”她还有点晕，高潮的快感令她浑身麻痹，她歪着脑袋看Thor的模样，令Thor的胯下更是坚硬。

“来玩玩这个。”Thor把Loki扶起来，从床头拿出他上次邮寄到Loki家的小道具。

Loki红着脸斥责道：“你居然买这种东西，我还没跟你算账——”她小口喘气，恼怒地瞪Thor，堂堂雷神居然在ebay上购买电动产卵自慰棒，这样的东西……Loki收到包裹时真是恨不得直接丢了，结果Thor还没忘记这件事。

Thor笑了笑，露出一口白牙，Loki夺过那根自慰棒，和Thor阴茎差不多粗度的东西里面有一些黏糊糊的蛋，Thor估计就是想把这些东西下到她体内，Loki红着脸，打开自慰棒的开关，贴到Thor的阴茎上，Thor哼了一声，闭上眼睛，粗沉地喘息着，Loki顾不得自己下身湿黏，玩起男朋友粗壮的性器。

和Thor的纹路差不多，透明的硅胶材质可以看到里面涌动的卵蛋，Loki十分好奇，Thor睁开眼笑着解释：“其实这是特制款。”

Loki哼了一声：“怪不得和你的这么像……你真是变态。”Loki将震动的器具和Thor的阴茎叠在一起搓揉，阴茎不断溢出精液，Thor握着她的手加大力度，Loki喘了几声。

“我更想看你产卵的时候射。”Thor提出自己的要求，Loki僵了一下，最后认命地瞪他一眼，在Thor面前分开双腿，羞耻地将和Thor一样硬的东西塞入体内。

“好滑……不行——啊，Thor，帮帮我——”Thor扶住Loki的屁股，帮她把按摩棒插到底部，红艳的下体糊着一层粘液，插到底之后打开开关，按摩棒上刺激阴蒂的分叉也在她的阴蒂上震动，Loki哭叫道，“不行了，怎么这么……啊嗯……好深，在肚子里下……下卵了……”

Thor聚精会神地看着Loki的反应，雪白的女体扭动着，饱满的胸前倾时不时打到Thor的脸庞，红肿的乳粒刮蹭Thor的胡渣，Thor像埋在她的胸前。Loki的小腹慢慢涨了起来，她跪在床上，十分羞耻地收缩阴道附近的肌肉，Thor用按摩棒玩了她一会儿，便把这根器具拔了出来，看着Loki漂亮的脸，撸动自己的阴茎。

“乖一点，自己排出来给我看。”Thor摩挲着Loki的脸颊，Loki听话地低头吮了吮他的阴茎，舔掉上头的粘液。

Loki无意识地说：“做不到——嗯，好多——”她摆了摆腰肢，一点点把卵往外推，那种感觉太怪异了，像她在Thor面前排泄一样，但Thor却越来越兴奋，喘息沉重，Loki失神极了，蹲在床上放松、收缩下体肌肉，饱胀的卵撑开敏感的阴道口，Loki的眼泪也掉了下来，她爽得头皮发麻，像被怪兽侵犯的少女，捂着自己的肚子，尖叫着爱人的名字，Thor那根粗硬的阴茎就在她眼前，而她的肚子里却有其他生物的卵。

Loki呜咽着，好不容易下出第一颗卵蛋，她情迷意乱，哭着靠在Thor身上，乳房裹着Thor的阴茎，Thor嘶了一声，Loki正准备下第二颗蛋，却突然感觉体内一片湿滑，她不可置信地抬起头看着Thor：“融化了……蛋都融化了……怎么会……”她抽搐了下，又喷出潮湿的水液滋在Thor身上，混杂着卵蛋里的清液，无力地分开腿。

Thor摸摸她的下巴，看着她泥泞的下身，红色的肉缝里不断涌出湿黏的液体，Thor撸动阴茎的速度越来越快，他忽的低吼一声，把精液全部射在了Loki脸上。

Loki眯着眼，有一下没一下地舔掉唇边的白浊，其他地方的她也不管，任由滴到自己的胸乳上，她慵懒而惬意地小口喘息着，晕开胸前的精液，自虐式地捏着乳尖，掐着乳根，Thor看她还有力气暗自较劲都笑了，Thor握住Loki的手，把她打横抱起，Loki浅浅地呻吟起来，扶着Thor的胸肌说：“你撞得好用力，现在下面好疼。”

“是吗？我等会看看。”Thor把Loki抱到水池边，拨开通红的嫩肉仔细检查，粗长的手指撑开微肿的阴道口，一手按压Loki的肚子，把里面的粘液弄出来。

“唔……嗯……”Loki攀着Thor的臂膀，无奈地说，“你轻点。”

Thor笑了笑，将湿哒哒的手指放到她面前晃了晃：“这样摸一摸都能湿？但是这里已经肿了，不可能继续做了。”

Loki无奈地瞪他一眼，她的阴蒂确实肿了，阴唇也外翻得厉害，阴道口更是热烫，但回想起刚才极致的快感，Loki又缩了缩下腹，涌出一波潮液。

“你今晚有点温柔，我指的是你说话的语气。”Loki狐疑地看着Thor。

“是吗？我不是一直这样对你？”Thor笑了笑，帮Loki洗干净下身。

Loki渐渐感到一阵困倦，她记得金发蓝眼的英俊男人，记得自己和对方的浪漫经历，她无法控制自己的意识，沉沉地睡了过去。

再一次醒来，她坐在图书馆里，周围是沙沙地翻书声，隐约听到同学在讨论，她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着自己的胸脯。

Loki觉得这一切都很怪异，但她说不出哪里怪异。

——她的金发恋人呢？

Loki的情绪有点差，她听见附近的人小声议论道：“怎么回事？好像要下雨了……今天的天气预报不是说是晴天吗？”

她沉郁地望向窗外，依稀觉得Thor应该出现在这里，Thor应该听见她的呼唤……

她摇摇头，猛地从自己的世界中醒过来。

算了，不论Thor在哪，她一定会遇到他。

Loki笑了笑，外面的天空也收起了刚才怪异的雨势，太阳又从云层之后跑了出来。


	5. Part3 Sour 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人类王子ThorX恶龙小Loki  
> 体型差，年龄，注意避雷。

很久很久以前，为救出华纳海姆的公主，勇士前往约顿海姆秘境挑战恶龙。

鏖战三天三夜，勇士终于将恶龙消灭，带回了美丽的公主。

他受到华纳人民的热烈欢迎，国王想要将公主嫁给勇士，勇士却拒绝了他的好意，连夜离开王城。

就此，他成了华纳海姆的传说。

Loki趴在床上翻看华纳的童话书，他不高兴地把书合上丢到了角落，火苗出现，书籍瞬间被烧成灰烬。

Loki别扭地皱了皱眉头，已经晚上九点了，Thor为什么还不回来？

当他生气时，他周围的温度会上升，Loki努力控制自己不要点燃Thor的床铺，从床上一跃而起，他走到窗边，坐在窗沿上晃着短腿，夜风吹来，灯火通明的金宫在夜中熠熠生辉。

哼，Thor绝对不爱他！

Loki望着自己手中的火苗，恨不得把火球砸向王宫，但一想到Thor现在还在那边与某些人衣香鬓影、觥筹交错，他又酸又涩，不得不收起这点作恶的心思。

“啪嗒——”

门开了，闪电宫迎回了它的主人。

“Thor！”Loki惊喜地呼喊Thor的名字，急匆匆地跳下窗沿，冲到高大男人身边，一身便装的Thor习惯性接住他，把他抱起来转了一圈，Loki发出咯咯的笑声，紧紧搂着Thor。

“抱歉，今天来晚了，你在做什么呢……”Thor不经意瞧见墙边的余烬，他挑了挑眉，没记错的话，那是他上周给Loki带来的九界童话合集，“你不喜欢？”

“哼。”Loki歪了歪脑袋，“都是不实记载！”

Thor失笑，把Loki放在床上。

一年前，他在约顿海姆秘境遇到了Loki。

起初他并不知道Loki就是传闻中的恶龙，以为他孤苦无依、流浪在外，Loki看起来只有十来岁，脸上有点脏，Thor亲切地询问了他的姓名和年纪，与他分享自己的口粮，顺便打听恶龙的下落。

那时候他就应该猜到Loki的身份。但对上那双亮晶晶的绿眼睛，Thor的心思就乱了。

所以当他有机会杀死Loki时，Thor选择扔下长剑，把小恶龙抱了起来，问他愿不愿意跟自己去阿斯加德。

以前的恶事是其他恶龙做的，Loki年纪不大，霸占了这个森林后只抢走了华纳的公主，Thor认为自己可以在解救公主的同时劝Loki向善。

Loki沉默许久，最后拒绝了Thor的邀请，但他答应每周前往阿斯加德见Thor一面。

Loki其实已经成年了，只是龙和人的年纪换算不太一样，所以人形的他依旧是少年模样。

他很喜欢这个英俊勇武的人类，他相信Thor也对他有感情，然而Loki多次逼迫Thor表白未遂，Thor总说他太小了，他为此闹了多次脾气，如此更是证明他还“不成熟”。

Loki气鼓鼓地瞪着Thor：“你什么时候才带我去见你的父母与朋友？”

“等你变成大人模样。”Thor摸摸他的脑袋，“我总不能让其他人误会我们的关系。”

的确，他们现在看起来像父子。然而除此之外，他们又是什么关系呢？Thor还是不愿意说。Loki哼了一声：“反正你要好好服侍我，否则我就去烧几个城市。”

Thor哭笑不得，拍拍Loki的肩膀，他想起今天Odin跟他提的事，委婉地说：“中庭的公主和她的使团最近会来阿斯加德，所以我下周会很忙。”

Loki抬起头来，他愣了一下，心头泛酸。

随Thor来到人类国度前，Loki自由散漫地在约顿海姆秘境里生活了很多年，他平淡地重复着每一天，Thor的出现打破了这份无趣——他觉得这个异族人生动极了，明明比自己弱小，还十分关心自己的生活，当然啦，他后来才知道Thor并不弱小。

他真的被打败了，但假以时日，他会胜过Thor。

他以为他们会很快突破种族、年纪、性别的障碍走到一起，但Thor在感情方面十分慢热，Loki只能耐下心来，结果他等到的是Thor可能要和其他人联姻的消息。

Loki十分介意，他恨不得变回原形，把Thor划入自己的羽翼下，让所有人知道，他才是最适合Thor的伴侣！Loki暗自皱眉，攥起拳头：“我会让他们到不了阿斯加德！”

随后他飞了出去。

“Loki！”Thor没想到Loki会突然消失，他呼喊Loki的名字，急忙冲出闪电宫。

他望着深蓝的夜空，自由的龙飞走了。

Loki一定是误会了。

Loki回了秘境。

约顿海姆其实并不如传闻中那样骇人，这里四季如春，Loki卧在树边，化作龙形，随意扇动翅膀、摇晃尾巴。

人类是否只能和人类结婚？

Loki没有父母，他不知道可以向谁请教这种问题，以前他会问Thor，但现在Thor不在他身边。可惜了，他今天等了Thor好久，却只相聚了短短几分钟，他就任性地离开了。

烦恼地打了个哈欠，Loki按照龙族的思维继续思考。

龙有发情期，他们会求偶、交配，随后结为一生的伴侣，一起抚养他们的孩子长大，直到孩子离巢——这是其他好心龙告诉他的龙平凡的一生，除此之外还可以烧毁人类村庄，抢劫人类的珠宝。

“也许他根本不喜欢你。”森林里的其他魔兽曾经对Loki说，“他只是在骗取你的信任，然后在必要的时候杀了你。”

Loki瑟缩了下翅膀，不甘心地反驳：“不，他很好，他不是这样的人！”

魔兽叽叽喳喳地笑着，嘲讽Loki对人类的信任。

Loki想起这些往事，心里越发苦涩，他的确想跟Thor在一起，但Thor从没承认过自己的感情……但……

难道真的要杀了那个公主？可是没有了这个公主，还会有其他王子、公主，除非全世界只剩下他们俩……

对了，Loki灵机一动！

如果他怀孕了，Thor肯定得负起责任来，那不论他想做什么，只怕这些计划都只能泡汤。

Loki坏笑了下，小龙快乐地摇了摇尾巴。

他完全无视了自己是否能怀孕，以及这件事是否会让Thor看起来像个变态，他兴冲冲地变回人形，采摘林间的植物，搬来一口坩埚。

Loki连续一周没来阿斯加德。

自从他们相遇，Thor从来没和Loki分别过这么长时间，他不由得担心，即使他知道Loki是只强大的小恶龙。

坦白来说，他对Loki的感情很复杂，像父子，像兄弟，像情人。他想要照顾Loki，直到Loki长大，但心中又扼制不住对Loki的情感，两人在一起的时间越长，关系便越暧昧。

的确，Odin希望他娶中庭的公主，但他对此毫无兴趣，告诉Loki只是因为不想隐瞒，没想到Loki会这么生气。Thor忧心忡忡，生怕Loki真的烧了中庭使团、铸下大错，他派出阿斯加德骑士团前去迎接，自己则每天在闪电宫前打转，希望能在蓝天中看到Loki翱翔的身影。

哎，他应该告诉Loki自己的心情——不论是对他的爱，或者怜惜，或者好奇，他都应该告诉Loki。

Thor想起往昔他们相处，Loki会时不时引诱他，Thor只能面红耳赤，握紧拳头坐到一旁。

他总是义正辞严地告诉Loki：“你还太小了。”Loki则气鼓鼓地瞪他，Thor对上他翠绿的眼睛，一阵失神，Loki的吻已经递到了他的唇边。

Thor落荒而逃。

想起那些甜蜜而微酸的过去，Thor越发想念Loki。他是否应该让渡鸦传信？但渡鸦能找到Loki吗？

饱受一周思念之苦，Thor下定决心，等他再见到Loki，一定要告诉Loki他的心情。

此时，秘境中的Loki也不好受。

人形有利于熬制魔药，但龙形更适合生活，Loki在变换形态上浪费了很多精力，整只龙也昏昏欲睡，所以耽误了每周和Thor约定的时间。

他时常十分担心Thor会不会已经忘了他，或者和公主有了新进展。

Loki一边搅着魔药骂骂咧咧，一边忧愁地一再叹气。

森林里的魔兽都忍不住凑上前来询问他的近况，Loki抱怨了一下他看上的人类可能会去相亲，魔兽们都不约而同帮他骂起Thor来。

Loki又气鼓鼓地解释：“不，不是他的本意，是他父亲让他去做的——使团到底是什么？”

其他魔兽觉得小龙更可怜了，纷纷哀嚎着安慰他，Loki十分茫然，这有什么好悲伤的？他不理解，但他还是愿意为了Thor努力，毕竟当勇士进入秘境，向他投来善意的时候，他就不能控制自己的情感。

何况Thor还那样高大英俊，Loki晃了晃尾巴，想到Thor，他就感觉十分开心。

魔药制成之后，他立刻回到阿斯加德，结果正巧遇到了中庭使团。

Loki这才明白“使团”的含义，那位中庭公主与之前被困在秘境中的华纳公主不同，她多年养尊处优，高贵美丽，Thor和她站在一起的画面格外刺眼，他们虽然没有任何亲密接触，但躲在暗处的Loki耷拉着翅膀，心中又愤怒又伤感。

Thor似乎与Loki有心灵感应，一个不经意地回头，他捕捉到阴影中的Loki，Thor一时慌乱，将使团迎入金宫后尽快结束了自己的工作，急匆匆地去找Loki。

他找过刚才见到Loki的地方，一无所获，踌躇之间，Thor调头回到了闪电宫。

迎面而来的绿色粉末呛入他的鼻间，Thor不断咳嗽，睁眼看到背着手站着、看起来委屈极了的Loki，Thor下意识走上前抱住Loki：“我很想念你——我怕你不会再来了。”

Loki被抱起来，紧紧搂着Thor的脖子，魔药看来已经生效了，Loki指控道：“我看你很快乐，你根本没想过我。”

“我日夜思念你，Loki！”Thor脱口而出，才反应过来不太对劲，Loki歪着脑袋靠在他肩上笑了笑，Thor问，“你给我下了魔药？”

“不是爱情魔药，是真言药粉，Thor，你不能再拒绝我了。”Loki认真地说，“我可受够了，你爱我吗？”

“我……”Thor迟疑了一会儿，他想要拒绝，却发现自己无法说出违心的话语，他眼睁睁地听见自己说，“我的确爱你。”

“父子之情？”Loki打趣他问，毕竟他看起来只有Thor半个人那样高，Loki心想，龙形的自己可比Thor高多了。

Thor语塞，却还是忍不住嘲道：“你还不如说是兄弟之情。”

“哦——”Loki拉长了尾音，让Thor放下他，Loki眯起眼睛走到Thor身前，暧昧地握住他礼服下雌伏的性器轻声道，“那我要这个，你会给我吗？”

Thor的脸肉眼可见地变红了。


	6. Part 3 Sour 02

Loki的外表极具欺骗性，他狡黠而诡计多端，但看起来就是个无辜、可怜又纯洁的孩子，即使Thor清楚他的内核，此刻也不敢答应他的要求。Thor自知心中的邪念，他的高尚、正义在所爱之人面前不值一提。

Loki见他迟迟不答，主动上前一步，靠在他身上，Loki身高只到Thor的腰部，来回蹭弄更是惹得Thor越发坚硬，Loki撒娇道：“快给我。”

Thor被他逼得后退，坐到了床上，Loki一跃而起，轻飘飘地说：“噢，其实最近……是我的发情期，Thor。”

Thor迟疑片刻，开始纠结龙到底有没有发情期，以及Loki是否到了能发情的年纪，趁他分神的空档，Loki把手伸进Thor的裤中，半勃的性器抵着他的虎口，Loki兴奋极了，他眼角微湿，下意识收缩小腹，抬头看着俊美的阿斯加德王子，Loki咕哝道：“我早就想这样做了。”

“不……你最好不要。”Thor劝道，但他的话没有多大说服力，Loki任性地瞪着他，不管不顾，低头去含Thor的性器，太粗了，Loki呆呆地看了一会儿，阴茎上的热气与荷尔蒙把他熏晕了，等回过神时，他的舌头已经抵在了马眼口上，舔弄上头的汁水，唔，Thor又变硬了。

这样刺激而香艳的场景令Thor思绪紊乱，反射性揪住Loki的头发，Loki吃疼地哼了一声，Thor又赶忙松开，摸了摸他的后脑。

“啊……”Loki的口腔无法容纳这样粗大的阴茎，他含了一会儿就松开了Thor，像幼兽一样慢慢舔着茎柱，餍足地眯起眼睛，他细嫩的脸偶尔会被晃动的阴茎抽打，却始终是一副迷恋而淫乱的表情，Thor想起关于龙的传说，听闻龙与蛇是近亲，蛇性本淫，也许龙也是这样，Loki年纪虽小，却无师自通地吮着他的性器，Thor喘着粗气，在极致的快感中固定住Loki的身体，Loki挣扎了下，想要去吸Thor的硬屌，一再失败后气鼓鼓地看着Thor。

“我会对你负责，直至死亡把我们分开，等我离开之后，你还可以拥有丰富多彩的人生……”Thor摸摸Loki的脸，认真地说，

Loki差点被Thor气死，他大声质问道：“你觉得我不会对你负责？Thor，你太小看我了！”他力气本来就很大，一怒之下把Thor推倒在床，撕开Thor的衣服，胡乱揉着Thor的胸肌、腹肌，那根硬而热的茎柱就在他的屁股后揉搓，Loki呼吸急促，脸上泛起潮热，他好像真的被Thor勾出了发情期，Loki趴在Thor胸前蹭着，小声说，“我就想要和你一直在一起。”

Thor感到酸涩又甜蜜，他搂着Loki，第一次主动吻他，Loki受宠若惊，热切地回应了Thor的吻，从嘴唇到喉结，Loki发出甜腻的哼叫，Thor的大掌在他身后来回揉搓，Loki头皮发麻，隐约快活得仿佛无法控制人形，他身上泛出墨绿色的鳞片，Thor也露出任何异样，只是打量了一眼，摸摸他的皮肤问：“以后长大了还是这样吗？”

“唔，大概是吧。”Loki收回自己的鳞片，他臭美地想要保持自己最好看的模样，牵Thor的手绕到身后，Thor皱起眉头，手指上沾到湿漉，Loki没有撒谎，光是和Thor亲热他就湿透了，“我以后会成为最威风的龙，把阿斯加德的国王关进我的高塔。”

Thor爱怜地看着他，爱抚他的后背，示意他转过身去，Loki听从他的指示，Thor温柔地亲亲他的肩胛骨，担忧道：“我可以让你舒服，但……”

“不，Thor。”Loki伸手去够他的金发，绕在手指上，“我不是柔弱的人类，Thor，快操我……”Loki一点点舔着Thor胸口的皮肤，Thor的手指在他的肛口外来回蹭动，但始终没有插进去，Loki仰起头来，正要说话，Thor却突然用他那粗壮的性器狠狠地摩擦过他的腿心。

Loki低叫一声，Thor黑着脸，再一次重重地蹭他的腿心，Loki的阴茎硬了，他浑身都是一副成熟的模样，皮肤上覆着薄薄的肌肉，看起来十分性感，下体湿漉漉的，肛口附近的粘液滴在Thor的阴茎上，Thor不知道这是不是龙发情的特征，但至少在这一点上Loki没有骗他，他成年了。

“好大，好粗——”Loki不由得感慨，被Thor拎着，尽情地使用他细嫩的大腿内侧，Loki呜咽起来，“我不要这样，你赶紧操进来，我要死了。”

Thor服了他胡搅蛮缠的模样，阴沉沉地说：“你不该这样引诱我，我的自制力并不好。”他每说一句就操Loki一下，即使只是体外摩擦，也让他知道这根性器的厉害，Loki红着眼睛，显然更加兴奋了，Thor握住他勃起的性器，磨蹭着他的龟头，Loki更湿了，Thor在他的臀上重重地打了一巴掌。

“啊——”

“你不该招惹我，Loki。”Thor吻着他的肩头，把瘦弱的Loki推倒在床，擒着他的手臂，他的爱如疾风暴雨，冲刷着无辜可怜的小龙，Thor的力气极大，Loki尖叫起来，腿心火辣辣的热意让他感受到Thor的存在，情欲浇下来，把他淋了个彻底，Thor近在咫尺，Loki忍不住去吻他的嘴唇。

“Thor，快给我。”Loki催促着，Thor的指头无情地破开他的身体，撑开肛口，怪异极了，但又勾起他更多的欲望，Loki发着抖，湿哒哒的潮意传到Thor的手指上，他又加了一根，Loki低声叫着，像在撒娇，紧紧搂住Thor的脖颈。

Thor虽然阴沉，但还是温柔地问：“会不舒服吗？”

Loki连忙摇头，帮他回忆道：“你忘了之前你拿着神锤揍我，我还流血了呢——现在不算什么，唔，你快点，我好饿。”他舔舔嘴唇，让Thor无奈地笑了。

“你不该这么着急，Loki，你真是个贪心的男孩。”Thor把柔软的肛口彻底撑开，他实在太小了，看起来只有人类十来岁的模样，可Loki说自己已经活了很久，Thor不敢相信他现在居然在操Loki，而他只要萌生退意，Loki就会用那双潮湿的眼眸控诉他。

诸神在上，他怎么会得到这样的男孩？

Thor咬牙切齿，试图让扩张的时间再长一些，可Loki仿佛知道差不多好了，他急切地去蹭Thor的阴茎，甚至用了魔法让Thor无法动弹，Thor低吼一声，而Loki已经将他的性器吞吃了一半。

“唔——Thor，太粗了……”Loki腿脚发抖，几乎无法继续往下坐，但他十分倔强，咬着嘴唇要继续吃下Thor，他的眼泪挂在眼角，Thor无法去握他的腰，只能看着Loki任性地被那根粗壮的器物贯穿，Thor忍住下腹的快感，Loki发出沙哑的呻吟，慢吞吞的，竟然也把Thor完全吃了下去。

他可爱地打了个饱嗝，大概是吃得太着急，Loki懒洋洋地呼吸着，打了个响指解开Thor的禁锢，得意地对Thor说：“我没有流血。”他像在邀功，却没发现Thor的表情越来越阴沉。

“啊——”

Thor抓住Loki的腿与腰，没给他太长适应的时间——既然他都说自己不会疼——Thor开始疯狂向上操弄起柔软的小穴来，Lok1尖锐地喘息、呻吟，肉穴像被棍子来回干着，Loki不断调整自己的呼吸，才不至于被Thor粗狠的动作搅得哀叫连连，他的腿开始打颤，Thor虽然是人类，却有极强的体能，Loki趴在Thor强壮的身躯上，手不自觉地去抓他丰盈的胸肌，他的叫声越发尖锐了，连气音都挤了出来，随着Thor一连串的进攻，Loki哼了两声，无力地挤出一点生理泪水，可怜兮兮地说：“我腿麻了。”

Thor冷哼一声，但还是善良地为Loki按摩腿，让他用最传统的姿势躺在床上，Thor则拉起他一条腿，有力的腰肢来回摆动，Loki咬着自己的手指，爽得眯起眼睛来，起初只能感觉到肉棍在无章法地搅动，随后他撞到了敏感带，Loki仰起脖颈，呻吟声变得破碎而甜腻，Thor当即知道他喜欢这样，加速攻陷那里，Loki咬着嘴唇，很想说不要一直操那里，他会控制不了自己——但此刻他连这样简单的字句都说不出。

人类真的好可怕。

Loki的脑子里只剩下这一点想法，Thor脱去繁复的衣衫，耸腰的动作极快，Loki胡乱叫着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇边滑落，瘦小的身躯被笼罩在强壮的阴影下，Loki被欺负狠了，嘴里胡乱喊着：“你这公牛——”

“那你就是小母牛。”Thor摸摸他的眼睛，恨不得干死他，他实在太小太嫩太紧了，Thor双眸赤红，肉穴已经被他干出一圈白沫，Loki看起来也是一副神志不清、随时要高潮的混沌模样，Thor这才放慢速度，Loki哭叫了下，伸手要求Thor抱他，Thor无奈道，“真拿你没办法。”

“舒服吗？”Loki舔着Thor的眼睑问，“我很棒吧。”

Thor哭笑不得，摸摸Loki的脸颊，郑重地亲吻他，这一次的性爱比较温和，即使Loki下腹酸胀，完全被Thor抱着的掌握感也让他异常舒适，尾椎酥麻，Loki脑子清醒一些后发现Thor的呼吸声很沉重，他亲了亲Thor的嘴唇，收缩着下身，只听见Thor低吼，咬着他的肩膀。

“嘶……变态。”Loki拍拍他的背部，体内那根硬热的性器越来越涨，Thor又恢复了刚才的精神，一个劲地往死里操他，Loki一边哭一边呻吟，眼前忽然感觉闪过一片又一片白光，他无神地睁着眼睛，眼角滑过泪痕，下身一片湿漉，身体的肌肉反射性痉挛着。

“抓到你了。”

他听见Thor的声音，隐约漂浮在他附近。

嗯，那是Thor。

Loki很熟悉Thor的一切，他的灵魂幽幽地飘在半空中，爽得伸展了手脚的肌肉，轻飘飘地坠落。

Loki心想，原来高潮就是这样的感觉，Thor真厉害。

四周的环境越来越暗，Loki猛地睁开眼睛，微弱的星光环绕着他，他似乎看到了自己，不可思议极了——他被温暖环绕，呼吸都安静下来。

“Loki。”他急切地想要发出声音呼唤Thor，却始终无法开口。

但最终，他看清了那个男人的模样。


	7. Part 4 pungent 01

“嘘。”

Thor靠在Loki身边，握住他无力的双手，两人凝视对方，Thor似乎看到了Loki的眼泪，他费劲地吸了吸鼻子，Thor也觉得视线有些模糊。

Loki深深地吸气、呼吸，他起初发不出声音，天旋地转，一阵迷蒙，好一会儿，也不知道过了多久，他费力挣扎起身，手里紧紧攥着Thor那身破烂的衣服，抬起头来吻住Thor干燥的嘴唇。

Thor倒是没想到他恢复力气做的第一件事是亲吻自己，他愣了愣，反射性托着Loki，不至于让他太费力，Loki的吻很急切，仿佛还沉浸在刚才的性爱热潮中，Thor也回吻他，但姿势显然笨拙得多，毕竟他已经与Loki好久不见了。

Loki在亲吻的间隙咕哝道：“我想要更多。”他搂着Thor的肩膀，这句话十分耳熟，Thor抚摸他瘦弱的肩胛骨，似乎想要推拒，Loki并不让他离开，反而加大了手中的力度，死死拉着Thor，在Thor身上反复地蹭和亲。

与他们以前一样，Loki在Thor身上寄托了自己为数不多的情感，这种情感在他恢复意识后达到顶峰。他摸了Thor好一会儿，这里瘦了，那里也瘦了，Thor身上的伤疤怎么还变多了？尽管是火热的触摸，Loki却不断囤积怒火。

他都快把Thor上身的衣服脱光了，Loki挤出一点气恼的泪水，正准备冲Thor发脾气，可对上那双忧郁的蓝眼睛，Loki只能干巴巴地说：“你的头发留长了。”

“是吗？我都没注意。”Thor让Loki喝了点水，他看起来终于不那么苍白了，Thor知道，一旦灵魂归位，他会很快恢复。

“你平时都没干我干得那么厉害。”Loki回味着身为恶龙时Thor难得显露出的狂乱，他控诉道，“我还想要。”伸手去抓Thor的阴茎，没想到Thor对此避之不及，Loki瞪大眼睛，Thor只得拿出他还虚弱等理由来搪塞Loki，Loki气得骂道，“时代变了，阿斯加德的国王穷到没有人服侍，阿斯加德的邪神也无法命令他哥哥了！”

“已经过去六年了。”Thor叹了口气，“我好不容易才找到你。”

Loki的记忆紊乱而间断，环顾四周，他们已经不在那艘舰船上，他好像在一个房间中，又好像身处银河，周围亮着黯淡的光，他缓了缓，望着头顶的星空：“这是哪里？”

“Strange——至尊法师——的灵魂之屋。”Thor解释道，“我们找到了你的躯体，阿斯加德人不会那么容易死去，但是你的灵魂状况很糟糕，散成碎片，落在了各个时空，在Strange的帮助下我才将你找回。”

回忆中的奇怪之处都得到了解释，Loki出神地想，怪不得他总会和Thor相爱，怪不得他总是觉得自己不正常，生理上的怪异、心理上的怪异，原来……Loki沉默许久，忽然问：“所以Strange看见你操你弟弟了？”

“当然没有！他只是提供阵法！”Thor松开Loki，仿佛Strange真的会偷看似的，他不好意思地解释，“但他说要和灵魂碎片深入接触……”

“嗯，然后你就往死里操你弟弟。”Loki随口接话，见到Thor哭笑不得的表情，他终于露出一点笑意，趴在Thor肩上说，“什么时候再这样做一次？我的国王陛下。”

Thor无奈地捧着他的脸说：“我现在唯一想做的，就是让你一直留在这里，Loki。”

面对这样的Thor，Loki还真不好意思继续想性事，他扁扁嘴说：“好吧，迟早我会讨回来。”

Loki毕竟是神明，拥有钢铁一般的躯体，他很快康复了，意识到离Thanos打响指已经过去了六年，新阿斯加德早在中庭建立，Thor曾经因为他离开变得十分消沉，但后来还是打起精神来去寻找他的踪迹。

梦境里的一切还深深烙印在Loki脑中，他没有忘记自己和Thor的过去，醒了以后心中总是想着Thor，因此变得不愿意离开兄长半步，总是跟着他。

他还对Thor的外表表达了极大的不满，经过了一阵细心照料后，Thor终于重拾往日的英姿。

彼时Loki已经十分健康了，他绕着Thor修剪后恢复光泽的金发：“听说你把王位给了女武神？Odin没有从英灵殿回来杀了你吗？”

“……唔，那时候我心灰意冷。”Thor尴尬地向Loki解释，他曾经以为自己会永远积极，但在Loki离开他以后，他的世界已经没有熟悉的亲朋，Thanos死后他也无法振作，直到Strange说他发现了Loki的踪迹。

Loki冷漠地说：“赶紧拿回你的王位，这是你与生俱来的职责，别想逃避——”

“好。”Thor答应下来，猛地一回过神，Loki的手已经钻进了他宽松的裤子里，握着他的性器，Loki想必还在回味灵魂之屋里发生过的性爱。他们有一段日子没有相见了，Thor现在看起来格外威严而冷峻，Loki一手摸着他的性器，一手摩挲着他下巴的胡渣。

他们是最亲密的兄弟，即使并非骨血相连，他们也陪伴彼此度过了很长时光，Loki望着自己最熟悉的面容，轻柔地舔Thor脸上的疤痕。

Thor忽然笑了，他沙哑地说：“我记得小时候打架，你也给我留下了不少伤口。”

Loki的手一滞，无语地反驳道：“噢，说得好像你没有欺负我。”他加大了手上的力度，Thor不得不向他求饶。

小时候Loki隔三差五就火烧闪电宫，Thor也没少在演武场上把Loki揍得鼻青脸肿，Loki冷哼一声，不过快乐的事也有，稍大一点后他们经常一起去整蛊其他神明，除了要帮Thor写作业，被他唆使做这做那之外，Loki觉得Thor还是个不错的哥哥。

当然，后来他发现自己不是Odin的亲生子，只是约顿海姆的侏儒怪物，他走到了极端的道路上，但Thor始终没有放弃他。

“嗯，反正你现在也不能找Odin告状了。”聊起小时候，Thor忽的想起平行世界里的少年Loki，他的性器变得更硬了，低沉地说，“帮我……”

Loki微微潮热，Thor性欲强烈，但因为这几年忙碌与失意，他恐怕也没开展新的感情，Loki叹了口气，赌气一般揉着他的性器，下方的囊袋沉甸甸而饱满，里面蓄着浓厚的精液。

法师灵活的手指在Thor胯下扫动，Thor闷哼喘息，龟头涨得发疼，他擒住Loki的手腕，当场将Loki掀倒在床铺上，打量着健康的Loki，Thor眸中的欲火越来越旺，他紧紧盯着Loki，将他身上的衣物全部除下，露出光洁的躯体，Thor在他的胸口重重地吮了吮，Loki发出难耐的呻吟声。

Thor笑了下说：“你也硬了。”他笑的时候那股邪气又回来了，粗糙的大手揉弄着Loki的乳头，Loki眯起眼，一副享受的模样，Thor会掐着他的乳根，面对不会陨落的神明，他的力度很大，掐得Loki有点疼，他惊呼着，又感觉异常舒爽。

Loki额上沁出汗珠，Thor松开他，改为轻柔地含着吸吮，Loki又放浪地呻吟起来，Thor一路吻下来，唯独遗漏了右胸，Loki感觉那儿火烧火燎却没被爱抚，Thor显然是故意忽视，Loki只得自己用手掐着乳尖，Thor适时把他的阴茎含入口中，从顶端的马眼处到底端的阴囊，Thor的技巧不算丰富，但粗糙的舌苔只要贴上Loki的下体，他就无法控制地越来越湿。

“够了，哥哥……”Loki喘息着，这具身体受不了这样的刺激，Thor的舌头蹭到Loki的后穴上，蜷缩的柔软舌尖弹打肛口，Loki夹紧Thor的脑袋，Thor收缩脸颊，Loki反射性睁大眼睛，浑身绵软。

“你好久没做了吧，自己来。”舔到他正好爽得不行时，Thor的舌头忽然离开了，Loki眨了眨湿漉漉的眼眸，不高兴地看着他，Thor大方地躺在床上，手交叠在脑后，他胯下那根粗硬的东西翘了起来，柱头有轻微的弧度，Loki也不扭捏，他背对Thor跪着，伸手去扩张自己的穴肉，色情的一幕落在Thor眼中，Loki修长的手指上沾了晶莹的液体，偶尔会抹到Thor的阴茎上，他撑开肉红色的穴口，直到自己的极限，他正回忆以前Thor的粗度，Thor却突然用阴茎顶他的会阴，Loki身体一歪，恼怒地缩了缩后穴，又恰好夹到Thor的龟头，两人皆发出满足的呻吟声。

Thor拍了拍Loki多肉的臀部，Loki咬着下唇，努力去吞Thor的性器，每一次，每一次都是这样——Thor的粗大会让他有一瞬间窒息，他的生理泪水挤出来，Loki慢慢往下坐，还没坐到底Thor便猛地顶胯，Loki一愣，发出令自己都感到羞耻的甜腻叫声。

他的手后撑在Thor的胸肌上，时而柔软时而坚硬的肌肉撑着他身体的大半重量，Loki收紧臀肌，下身起起伏伏，紧紧夹着Thor的性器，下腰时阴茎进入肉穴、顶开肠道，肉柱上的青筋磨得Loki闭上眼喘息，火热的挤压感令他呻吟连连，起身时阴茎撤出，龟头撑在穴口最窄小的地方，Loki又有一种被他撑坏的感觉。

Loki自己动了一会儿，Thor忽然向上用力，疯狂挺腰操他，他的支点是床铺，比Loki容易保持平衡，力道又大又狠，Loki维持原状，Thor不断挺胯，Loki觉得他还能更硬，不禁感觉自己快被这锤子磨死了，赶忙开口求饶：“不……不要这么硬。”

Thor哪里管他，只是伸手去拧Loki的乳尖，一手支撑着操他也绰绰有余，雷神的手指带了电流，Loki被电得满脸眼泪，阴茎泄得一塌糊涂，精液几乎都是滋出来，一波接着一波，正当他再一次高潮时，Thor竟然握住了他半软的性器，那强有力的电流被注入敏感的马眼，犹如一根马眼棒插在里面一样，Loki不敢置信，爽得微微张嘴，唇周湿漉漉的，两颗乳尖硬得发疼，他甚至产生了错觉，觉得自己的胸微微鼓胀，这一次他射不出精液了，达到了干性高潮，身体一抖一抖，瘫软在Thor身上，无法动弹。

Thor把玩他的囊袋，同时抽出自己的性器，还在痉挛的后穴没办法那么快合拢，圆圆的肉红色小洞抽搐着，Loki倒向一边，一脸高潮时的意犹未尽，撅着臀，沙哑地说：“操我。”

Thor自然也没有满足，他用了十足的力气，在床上反复占有他无血缘的兄弟，撞得Loki屁股泛红，耻毛刮得他不时哀叫，他的肛口已经有点肿了，却还是贪婪地吮着过粗的阴茎。

Loki呼喊Thor的名字，回过头眼神朦胧地看着他，Thor勾起他的脖颈，使劲吻他的嘴唇，Loki安抚他道：“我不会再离开你。”他眨眨眼，Thor低吼一声，死死地搂住他。

“再给我一个吻吧，弟弟。”Thor真挚地搂着他，一边把潮热的小穴射满，一边摩挲着Loki的脖颈。

而他的太阳回应了他全部的要求，一次次吻上他的唇峰。


	8. Part 4 pungent 02

新阿斯加德坐落在中庭一隅，与当地政府交涉后，Thor获得了绝对的控制权。他既然回家了，Valkyrie忙不迭地将王位还给他，自己喝酒快活去了，Loki想到这事又把Thor骂了一顿，期间夹杂着若干“Odin的胡子啊”、“Frigga在上”等词语，Loki差点和Thor决斗，毕竟在很长一段时间里他远比Thor对王位更热衷。

Odinson兄弟回家了，灾后重建的工作又推上了日程。Thanos打响指后的五年Thor一度十分颓废，人民也只是过着最低水平的生活，Loki气不打一处来，要求迅速在这片土地上重建富饶的阿斯加德。

“这和美国的乡村有区别吗？”Loki愤怒地质问Thor。

Thor灰溜溜地摸摸鼻头说：“嗯，这方面你更擅长。”

于是在Loki滔天的埋怨中，阿斯加德逐渐恢复了以往的欣欣向荣，兄弟俩商量着治理王国，人民也没质疑这样的执政方式，等到阿斯加德走上了发展的正轨，Thor还邀请复仇者来参观。

Tony倒是没想到耿直的Thor在治理国家上颇有一套，阿斯加德的人口虽然不多，但在Thor治下井井有条。

Thor热切地向来人介绍了自己的兄弟Loki，新的复仇者没见过雷神传闻中的弟弟，即纽约之战的始作俑者，看他们现在和平相处的模样，Peter Parker表示十分惊奇，Thor解释道：“他现在是不可或缺的阿斯加德亲王，我的爱人。”

“Peter还是个孩子。”其他人看见Peter尴尬的脸色，赶忙劝Thor少说一点。

Thor无语极了，看了看Loki，又看了看Steve和Tony，他很迷惑地想，他说错什么了？

他们拿出丰盛的佳肴款待远道而来的客人，Loki前一天过于忙碌，禁不住在饭后回去睡了一会儿。Thor送走朋友后回家，彼时Loki已经睡醒了，他拿着书坐在窗边，他们的人民在窗外时不时往来。

“我亲爱的陛下，和你的朋友玩得开心吗？”Loki打了个哈欠，他重修了闪电宫，现在这里是他和Thor的小家。

Thor一把将他抱起，Loki靠在他温暖的胸膛上，Thor笑道：“是的，我们举办婚礼时还可以邀请他们过来。”

“……”Loki脸色微红，试图挣脱Thor继续看他的书，Thor却固执地不放开他，挣扎之下，Loki靠在了窗边，眯起眼睛。

“你是‘她’的时候比现在乖。”Thor笑了笑，捏着Loki的下巴，Loki听后当即翻了个白眼。

“噢，看来雷神阁下还沉湎于美好的平行宇宙中。”Loki哼了声，“不如让那个二流法师送你回灵魂之屋。”

“不，我只需要完整的你。”Thor搂着Loki，亲着他的额头，Loki被取悦了，顺从地挨着Thor的肩膀，两人吻了起来。

这不是个合适的地点，可Odinson兄弟之间的热度总是来得不合时宜，Loki的唇瓣被Thor的舌尖舔过又紧紧吮住，Thor用力搂着他，摩挲他腰上的肌肉，Loki红着脸问：“每个时空的你都会爱我吗？”

“这倒不一定。”Thor停了停，鼻尖碰触Loki的鼻尖，他回忆道，“有一个时空——我遇到了我自己，他对你耐性尽失，叫我趁早杀了你，可是每当我靠近你，就有一股神秘力量阻止我。”

Loki笑了起来，主动搂住Thor的脖颈：“噢，这可真是一个口是心非的Thor。”

他俩吻着吻着，Loki不禁觉得浑身发热，Thor的手在他的下体来回抚弄，Loki不一会儿就硬了，可Thor没有急着脱他的衣服，只摩挲着他的股沟，Loki去捉Thor的嘴唇，两人吻得难舍难分，Loki却猛地意识到有人正走向闪电宫，他推了推Thor，试图构建出魔法屏障。

他的魔力还未完全恢复，屏障构筑得十分缓慢，偏偏Thor还分去他的心神，手伸到了他的裤子里。

Valkyrie正站在窗外不远处和其他阿斯加德人攀谈，Loki瞪大眼睛，绿眼里含着生理泪水……Thor居然！他勃起的巨物不知何时塞入了Loki的胯间，热腾腾的硬屌磨在他细嫩的会阴处，Loki甚至还没脱下内裤，他红着脸，Thor仍在顶他，粗长的性器一点点磨他的下体，撞他的阴囊，内裤包裹着两根性器，紧绷而鼓胀的感觉让Loki软了身体，靠在Thor胸前，他曲着腿、仰起头，瞥见Thor玩味的嘴角，那种炙热的、肉贴肉的摩擦感又来了。

“别……不要这样，外面有人。”Loki的魔法屏障虽然能隔绝视觉和听觉，但如果Valkyrie太靠近，她的手万一伸过来……Loki不敢想象，红着脸催促Thor后退，却有种下体主动在夹Thor性器的错觉。

“我操得你爽吗？”Thor好几次磨过殷红的肉穴，Loki缩了缩下身，无助地趴在窗台上撅着肉臀，Thor更是狠厉地握着他的腰。

“唔……你不觉得勒吗？”Loki试图让Thor放弃这样色情的接触方式，他合不拢腿，大腿内侧的嫩肉被龟头上的粘液沾染，随后又被青筋来回折磨，他小口喘息，总觉得Valkyrie下一秒就会靠近，Loki神智涣散，裤裆里鼓囊的快感令他无法集中精神，身后的男神明明是神王，却在这里做这样下流的事，他们还没脱裤子，Thor就把他操得下体发热发红，后穴也不自然地起了反应。

两人的性器靠得太近，Loki闻到Thor身上一贯的气息，他握着Thor的手，在差点被发现野战前，Loki把Thor带到了闪电宫的双人大床上。

Loki跌倒在床，Thor压在他身上，阴茎又狠狠蹭了过去，Loki的后穴涌出一大股汁水，喷在Thor的肉柱上，他后背汗湿，被盔甲常年束缚的身体微微发颤，Loki回过头正要瞪Thor，男人却把他的裤子撕开，露出浑圆的股瓣。

“……神王陛下，您可以再温柔一些。”Loki无奈至极，Thor用手指玩弄久经性爱的肉穴，那儿轻而易举就被开拓了，露出肉红的嫩肉，Loki喘息，要求道，“今天没对其他地方动手动脚，不像你。”

Thor听懂了他的言外之意，不禁好笑地触摸他的后腰，Loki身上泛起敏感的颗粒。酥麻的快感，带电流的手指，令他趴在床上翘高屁股，Loki笑着舔舔唇说：“快操我。”话音刚落，Thor就捅了三根手指进来，操到他浅处的敏感点，Loki呻吟起来，前端越发肿胀，精液堵在输精孔，他喘息着，肩膀向后张，Thor操了他一会儿，Loki感觉下体已经完全湿漉，索性褪下裤子，脱掉上衣，赤裸地翻了个身，将腿弯架到Thor的肩膀上，露出艳红的后穴。

邀请的意味不言而喻，Thor眸色渐深，低下头亲了亲Loki的膝盖和小腿，紧接着又用他粗红的性器去蹭Loki流水的小洞。

“唔，嗯，唔——”Loki咬着自己的手指，Thor握住他的阴茎，拇指摩挲龟头，Loki又露出那种快高潮的表情，脸色潮红，绿眼朦胧，Thor哪里忍得住，龟头操开他的肉穴，挤开肠肉，Loki迷糊地看着他，小腹微微收缩，Thor被夹得厉害，后腰泛起酥麻的痒意，他掐着自己的根部，好不容易才把阴茎全部送进去，Loki却已经有了要高潮的趋势。

Thor火上浇油地揉捏他敏感的乳头，嘲笑道：“弟弟，你真不中用。”

“是你太粗了，啊——你还故意顶我！”Loki控诉道，他下半身悬空，重心落在肠道里那根硬物上，Thor一边抓着他的膝盖猛烈地操他，一边揉他的龟头，Loki完全无法忍受这样的刺激，没一会儿就哆哆嗦嗦地夹着Thor射了，他双眸含泪，生气地说，“你在报复我。”

Thor点头大方承认了，Loki缩着下腹肌肉，恶狠狠地吸咬Thor的性器，爽朗的男神把他抱起来，毫不在意自己被Loki射了一身，把他压在床上又猛烈地干了一顿，Loki的后穴蔓延出痒意，Thor沙哑地说：“报复你让我独自生活了这么久。”

Loki神色舒展，也不介意被他操得浑身酸软，直起身来搂住Thor，难得地哄他：“这是为了更长久的未来。”

他知道Thor会来找他，不论什么时候，不论自己是否愿意，Thor总是会把自己拘束在他的视线范围内——Loki勾起嘴角，捏了捏Thor的耳垂，Thor不知道他在分心想什么，但看得出他身上的潮热褪去了些许，他哪能允许这事发生，又大开大合地干了起来。

闪电宫里的床晃动起来，两个成熟赤裸的男人交叠在一起，黑发男人被干得扬起后颈，头发散乱，他趴在床上挨操，身后的金发男人握着他的翘臀，时不时给他一巴掌，通红的臀肉微肿，后穴被干得溢出粘液，穴口红艳，糊着不明液体，Thor射过一次，还在卖力地操着他的兄弟，Loki极少这样示弱，但在床上，他总是被Thor掌控着。

“我和你是兄弟。”Thor突然开口，像背诵了很多遍一样，“是朋友，是对手，是爱人，是日月，我的过去、现在、未来，都需要你参与。”

Loki瞪圆眼睛，觉得他实在不适合说这种话，但Thor的阴茎还在他体内，他从快感的云端坠落，不得不硬着头皮凝视Thor，他思忖了下，淡淡地说：“谁是日，谁是月？”

Thor笑了起来，亲昵地亲了亲他的额头，并没有回答这句话，而是认真地问：“你还没有答应我。”

噢，他甚至没给自己拒绝的选项，但Loki还是好心情地搂住Thor，轻声道：“如果你把我操爽了，我可以考虑答应。”

床又晃动起来，如同以往每一次他们心灵靠近的时候，Thor的喘息越发沉重，最终闷哼，掐着Loki的臀肉，将精液全部送入湿软的穴中。

Loki的胸膛也不断起伏，Thor靠过来，将全身重量压在他身上，这样的场景很熟悉，Loki经历过多次，不论是在循环往复的“梦境”中，还是在他们的未来或过去，Loki都像此刻一样感受Thor规律的心跳声，知晓他强大心脏下的每一处柔软。

Loki拍着Thor的背，他像Thor的港湾，任由他靠着自己，他伸手触摸Thor鬓边的金发，凝视Thor的眼眸，他认真地许下承诺：“我答应你。”

他们会永远在一起，直到宇宙的尽头。

END


End file.
